Conquest and Love in the Land of Ooo
by leblanc.lenoir
Summary: An engaging tale of a young boy and his lover in one of the most turbulent times in their world's history.


I do not own the characters of Adventure Time nor do I make by writing these stories.

There were simply not enough men to help in the fight. As the onslaught became unbearable it was apparent to Finn that this battle might not be a winnable one. What was he thinking? He was Finn, Sir Finnegan of the Land of Sweets, the youngest ever to have been inducted into knighthood.

"Sir," Peppermint Larry interrupted," the goblins are just too many to push back. We may have to let them take over the western realm."

"No way man!" responded Finn with anguish, "I won't let a single soul in Ooo be taken away by any of those evil things. Besides, if they were to advance any further, then what's to stop them from gaining control of the rest of the kingdom?" Finn felt a bit uncomfortable after sending Peppermint Larry away. Knowing that the kingdom mattered less than his love, he would lose the entire kingdom if that could let him hold his beloved's hand, yet this war was the only thing that could get him close enough to her.

Her steps were like heavy rain against the stone as she walked up and down the castle quarter. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about the Ice Kings next move or, worse, if the kingdom fell. How could the ruler of such a desolate land (for crud's sake, he ruled over penguins) have gained control of the Goblin Realm? Maybe sending Finn to remove Xergioc from power was not enough to ensure the goblin people's sovereignty, leaving them vulnerable to another tyrant. She couldn't place all of the blame solely on the Ice King, though. The goblins were notorious for being submissive, yet the Goblin King as well fell to these sheepish characters. The entire war seemed suspicious to her.

This was Princess Bubblegum's way of thinking. She was always a benevolent ruler who only thought of the well-being of her people. Finn, though, was above her people's safety. The painful thought of losing Finn made her want to cry as she pushed herself into her bed. Her thoughts were moving even faster when she started to think about Finn's beautiful blue eyes piercing her gaze and his luscious blond hair that would gently glide across her shoulders whenever he held her. She tightened her grip around her pillow as she tried to suppress her now agonizing thoughts. She couldn't explain this horrible sensation. This feeling of both lament and anguish. The pain was unbearable, for those sensations were now searing her throat, unable to stop her teardrops from falling onto her pillow case. She laid there pondering about the day she saw Finn's cute, sadly, the duties of a princess were not easy, especially when society held extremely high expectations. "Oh, meine Suesse, warum muss dies alles so schwer sein?"

"Jake, what do you think we should do, man?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, dude, things are getting out of hand. I think it would be better if we called a truce." Jake replied calmly.

"A truce...? No freaking way." Finn said, "We have to continue the fight or else, we're goners, and there's no way the Ice King would let us of the hook so easily".

The tower gave a horrible view of the bodies, both of candy and goblin beings, amassing below. The carnage was unbearable for Finn and Jake, as the goblins sliced through their final defensive flanks being led by Peppermint Larry, but more discouraging was seeing the way one candy cane foot soldier made a successful attempt at a goblin's head only to be completely shattered to pieces by a giant goblin's spiked mace. Buff Princess could be seen tending to one of the injured, when, out of nowhere, a goblin tries stabbing her, after which, she grabs him by the throat and throws him, gasping for air, into the approaching enemy soldiers.

"Jake, we need to go down there. Now!" said Finn. Jake immediately leapt through the window with Finn as his rider, stretching his legs forward to make a safe landing. "Jake, I need you to hold of the enemy. I'm going to round up what's left of our army." As quick as his command, Finn ran off to his remaining cannon men, bringing along with him some of the soldiers and remaining cavalry. From a distance, Finn could make out Jake's swaying motions and the flying bodies being tossed around. He directed his men towards the surrounding Candy Forest and told them to wait for the signal. Quickly, Finn ran to Jake's position and told him to retreat and let the goblins advance. Perplexed, Jake followed the order and ran towards the tower with the remaining men. The Ice King cackled at the sight and told his goblin force to make sure that the boy and his mutt were kept alive. As soon as the group reached the tower gate, Finn told Jake to lift him up high enough to send a signal. Even more perplexed, Jake did as ordered, and then Finn pulled out his blade in order to reflect the sun rays off to the distant forest. The hidden soldiers knew that it was time.

The cannon fire startled the unsuspecting goblins that quickly turned around to find the source of the explosions. Unfortunately, to their surprise, they only saw charging cavalry and foot soldiers bent on revenge. On the other side, Finn and Jake were leading the retreating men back into action, so the Ice King had no choice but to yell out a deafening battle cry and defend his position. One by one, the Ice King's men were picked off by cannon shot, while the Ice King himself froze as many of the attackers as possible.

"Dude, stretch over to where the Ice King is!" screamed Finn at Jake over the ear-splitting, agonizing screams and valiant cries. "I'm going in." Finn then started running on top of Jake's body towards the Ice King, but the Ice King was too preoccupied to notice Finn, until he finally drop kicked the flying Ice King into the pool of fighting goblins below him. With sword in hand, Finn dived after the Ice King. He drove his sword almost to hilt into the ground, barely missing the Ice King's throat. The Ice King saw Finn struggling with his sword and took his chance. Lifting his finger, the Ice King shot one of his ice spells at Finn. Luckily, Finn saw the attack before it could hit. He then rolled out of the way and bounced back into battle stance, eyes now fixed on the Ice King. Blood was dripping from the Ice King's neck, as he yelled out, "You fool. Is this your worst? Let me show you what a real man can do." He lifted his hand into the air and, almost instantly, an extension of ice formed on top of his fist and took the shape of a four-foot blade. The Ice King stepped forward, his icy blade pointed at Finn. Desperately, he looked around for anything that could be used as a weapon. The Ice King started to calmly walk towards Finn, his tunic's left sleeve now soaked in blood. Finn looked around, now more frantic than before, until he deided to attack. With a booming cry, Finn ran to the Ice King with all he could. The Ice King, in response, did the same. Both were extremely angry, driven to kill, when at last both were almost face to face and the Ice King attempted to drive his blade through Finn, but Finn remained unharmed. He managed to divert the blade by pushing it away with his hands. Finn's pain was excruciating. Regardless, Finn yelled as loud as he could and delivered a knee blow into the the Ice King's gut. Finn then spun and delivered a blood-drenched punch to the Ice King's jaw, but the Ice king knew that he himself was too weak to counter. "Finn, you've yet to see the last of me." He caught Finn off guard and went for his throat. "Finn,"he whispered close to his ear, "you've yet to see the last of me." The Ice King jumped and plunged into the air where he finally yelled his final command of retreat.


End file.
